At The Roof
by Pieree
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan Hijikata Toshirou dan Okita Sougo di kawasan atap sekolah. Berbagi rokok dan berbagi kisah. Hijikata/Okita. R&R?


**summary**

**Sebuah pertemuan Hijikata Toshirou dan Okita Sougo di kawasan atap sekolah. Berbagi rokok dan berbagi kisah.**

.

.

Terdapatlah sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi di era edo. '_Kabukicho Gakuen'_ adalah tulisan di monumennya. Ya, benar. Itu adalah sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Bangunan tersebut besar dan megah, walau tak melepas kesan tradisional ala jepang dari tiap ornamen dan _furniture_ yang terpajang di sana.

Banyak _amanto_ yang kaya raya menyekolahkan anaknya di sana. Dan tak terkecuali juga para anggota pribumi edo—manusia—yang memang memiliki kantung tebal. Salah satu muridnya ialah Okita Sougo. Pria berambut cokela terang itu kini berada tingkat dua. Seperti sekolah-sekolah lain, _Kabukicho Gakuen_ meminta muridnya untuk bersekolah selama tiga tahun dulu agar bisa wisuda dan melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah. Dan itu tandanya Sougo butuh satu tahun lagi untuk lulus dari sekolah yang penuh diskriminasi ini.

"_Sensei_, _Sensei_~" Suara monoton terdengar dari mulut _amanto_ lelaki gemuk berpakaian pangeran. Ia menunjuk seorang pria yang berada di sebelahnya. "Sougo tertidur lagi."

Pembelajaran di kelas XI-A terhenti. Sang guru dan murid-murid—yang kebanyakan berspesies _amanto_ (makluk asing)—langsung menoleh ke bangku di deretan belakang. Ada Sougo, pria yang berpakaian _kimono_ santai, bertopang dagu, dan mengenakan... sebuah _eye mask_ merah bergambar mata yang terbuka.

Dia memang memegang palang yang bertuliskan 'Tenang saja, aku memperhatikan pelajaran'. Tapi sayang, iler yang keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka malah membuktikan hal yang sebaliknya. Dia tertidur sangat lelap.

"OKITA! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR!"

.

.

.

**AT—THE—ROOF**

**Gintama by Hideaki Sorachi**

**AT—Alternate Timeline**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Hijikata Toshirou—Okita Sougo)**

.

.

**one of one**

-di atap-

.

.

Sesudah mencuci mukanya, Sougo keluar dari toilet. Ia taruh _eye_ _mask _kesayangannya ke kepala—dijadikan bandana—lalu kembali berdiri tegap di depan kelas sambil bersandar. Sesuai apa yang gurunya katakan, dia dihukum di sini. Dan paling dia baru bisa kembali masuk saat bel jam pelajaran tersebut berakhir.

Siswa yang bernama lengkap Okita Sougo itu menghela nafas. Wajah malasnya sangat kentara. Dan akibat rasa bosan dan kantuk yang terus menyerang, akhirnya Sougo pun melirik ke arah kanan. Di sana ada tangga menuju atap. Merasa tak ada siapa pun yang ada di sekitar, diam-diam Sougo pun melangkah menaiki tangga. Sepertinya kawasan atap di jam pelajaran seperti ini sangatlah sepi. Tempat yang sempurna untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

**Cklek.**

Baru saja dia membuka pintu atap, semilir angin berhembus ke wajahnya. Sougo mengernyitkan mata dan tersenyum kecil. Tapi kemudian lengkungan di bibirnya kembali hilang kala ia menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya sajalah yang berada di sini.

Ada sesosok manusia berambut hitam acak-acakan yang tengah berbaring. Kedua tangannya yang terlipat di belakang kepala dia jadikan bantalan. Dan juga, hadir sebuah asap samar yang keluar dari hembusan nafasnya.

Dia adalah Hijikata Toushirou yang sedang merokok—membolos, lebih tepatnya. Kalau Sougo tidak salah mengidentifikasi, Hijikata berada di tingkat tiga. Kakak kelasnya. Mereka berdua beda setahun.

"Hei, kau..."

Gumaman Hijikata membuat Sougo menatapnya dari belakang.

"Kalau mau masuk ke sini; masuk, kalau mau keluar ya keluar. Tutup pintunya. Bisa gawat kalau ada guru yang tau aku merokok."

Sougo tercenung. Ia mematuhi perintah Hijikata untuk menutup pintu. Lalu ia pun melangkah, kini berdiri tegap di lantai belakang kepala Hijikata. Saat diamati, ternyata _senpai_-nya yang ini sedang memejamkan mata. Posisinya santai dan terkadang ia memiringkan wajah untuk membuang asal abu dari putung rokoknya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hijikata membuka salah satu kelopak matanya. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Sougo tersenyum. "Merokok bisa membunuhmu, _Senpai_."

Hijikata tak menjawab. Ia malah menutup kembali matanya. Tampaknya ia bosan dengan nasihat macam itu. Sougo pun mengerti.

"Tapi karena _Senpai_ terlihat seperti orang yang tidak berguna di masa depan, ada baiknya _Senpai_ lebih banyak mengkonsumsi rokok."

Hijikata tertawa remeh. "Ternyata kau ingin aku cepat mati, ya?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

Hijikata menegakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Ia terduduk dan mengusap pelan rambut hitamnya yang tak beraturan. Pria yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu menatap Sougo yang masih berdiri dan menyodorkannya seputung rokok kepadanya.

"Mau?"

Sougo menggeleng. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Rokok bisa membunuhku."

"Karena kau orang yang menyebalkan, sepertinya kau memang butuh rokok juga." Tanpa pikir panjang Hijikata menarik tangan Sougo, membuat orang itu berlutut dan membenamkan rokok ke bibir adik kelasnya yang tak sengaja terbuka. Dan belum sempat Sougo berkutik, Hijikata terlebih dulu menarik kepalanya, menempelkan ujung rokoknya dengan ujung rokok Sougo yang semakin memerah oleh panas—akibat ia juga menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat. Dan ketika Hijikata menghembuskan asapnya lewat nafas, rokok milik Sougo telah menyala.

Si rambut cokelat terbengong.

"Coba hisap. Setidaknya nikotin bisa menjadi penenangmu."

Sougo mengerjap pelan, menunduk, dan menyentuh batang rokoknya. Ia menuruti kata Hijikata dan terbatuk.

"Rasanya aneh."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa."

Melihat Hijikata yang kini sudah memandang langit, Sougo ikut melihat ke hamparan permadani biru yang berlukiskan awan putih. Panorama sederhana yang menyejukkan. Sougo mendesah pelan. Bau tembakau mulai mengerubuni indra penciumannya. Ia lepas rokok miliknya dan memandangi asap yang keluar dari sisi yang terbakar.

"Terima kasih."

Hijikata memandangnya tak acuh. "Kenapa?"

"Pertama, karena sudah mau mengobrol dengan orang menyebalkan sepertiku. Dan yang kedua... benda ini." Ia menaikkan rokoknya dan mengulum senyum. "Biasanya aku selalu sengaja membuat orang lain kesal, jadi aku tidak memiliki teman yang bahkan untuk mengajakku ngobrol."

Hijikata tertawa.

"Sekarang kau kelas dua?"

"Hm."

"Pantas. Aku tidak heran." Hijikata menghembuskan asapnya dari hidung. "Kau memang menyebalkan."

"Tapi tidak apa. Toh, aku juga tidak ingin mendapatkan teman. Manusia dan para _amanto_ di sekolah ini menyebalkan. Yang diutamakan oleh mereka hanyalah uang dan kekuasaan. Aku jijik ke mereka semua."

"Jadi kau jijik kepadaku, hm?"

Siswa berumur 17 tahun itu menatapnya. "Tidak."

"Apa ada alasan?"

"Karena kau berbeda." Katanya. Dan lelaki tampan itu meliriknya. "Kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa kau memberikanku ini?"

"Karena aku suka orang menyebalkan sepertimu."

Sougo mengerjap. Hening. Di detik yang sama Hijikata menguap. Ia usap wajahnya sekilas dan berdiri tegak. _Keigoki_ putih dan _hakama_ hitamnya sedikit berkibar pelan oleh udara sejuk yang melintas. Kemudian ia memandangi wajah Sougo. Tepat ke arah matanya yang semerah dadu.

Ia jatuhkan rokoknya dan kemudian menginjaknya sampai menjadi butiran debu.

"Beberapa bulan lagi aku wisuda dan terbebas dari sekolah ini." Hijikata memulai. "Kalau kau masih ingin bertemu denganku, sesudah lulus dari tingkat tiga, datanglah ke _Shinsengumi_, akademi kesatuan polisi khusus edo. Aku akan menunggumu di sana."

Kedua mata Sougo sedikit melebar. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. "Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Kau seperti orang yang tidak punya cita-cita sih." Katanya, enteng. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Sougo menelan ludah. "Sougo!"

Hijikata menoleh.

"Namaku Okita Sougo! _Yoroshiku_!"

Hijikata menyeringai dan menaikkan telapak tangannya sambil lanjut berjalan. "Hijikata Toushirou."

**Cklek.**

Sesudah pria berambut hitam itu pergi, Sougo melebarkan senyum. Ia memandang langit, masih dengan seputung rokok yang berada di sela bibir.

"Ya. Pasti. Tunggu aku, Hijikata-_san_."

.

.

**extra**

.

.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, dengan berbagai perjuangan yang cukup keras, akhirnya Hijikata mendapatkan sebuah gelar di akademi kesatuan polisi khusus edo—yang lebih biasa di sebut _Shinsengumi._ Ia menjabat sebagai wakil dari Kondo Isao—komandan _Shinsengumi_ yang terhormat. Sebuah prestasi mengagumkan yang cuma ia dapatkan dalam kurun waktu satu setengah tahun. Dan kini ia sedang berjalan di sebuah kawasan bersama Yamazaki Sagaru, seorang mata-mata dari _Shinsengumi._ Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sebuah kasus di sebuah daerah yang tak begitu jauh dari markas.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah serangan dari daerah depan.

**BOOM!**

Sebuah misil meledak di depan Hijikata dan Yamazaki. Hijikata menyampingkan wajah dan Yamazaki berteriak saat ada angin kencang bersama bebatuan kecil yang menabrak tubuhnya.

"Siapa di sana!?"

Teriakan Yamazaki terjawab saat kabut debu yang berada di sekitarnya mereda. Terlihatlah dua orang berpakaian _Shinsengumi._ Salah satunya _familiar_ di mata mereka. Dan sisanya yang memegang sebuah _bazooka_ adalah...

"Hijikata-_san_, aku datang."

Itu Okita Sougo. Sougo memiringkan kepala sambil memasang senyum. Dan yang paling membuat pria bernama asli Toshirou itu kaget ialah sebuah rokok yang berada di bibir Sougo. Hijikata pun mendengus geli. Sepertinya Sougo telah menjadi pencandu nikotin juga seperti dirinya.

Sedangkan pria berbadan tegap di sebelahnya, Kondo Isao, menepuk pundak Sougo. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah anggota baru kita. Namanya Okita Sougo."

Hijikata pun mendekat. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke Sougo.

"Hm. Selamat datang."

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Oke, ini salah satu fict yang kubuat dalam waktu yang lumayan cepet. Kurang dari sejam deh pokoknya. Aku pun ngga sadar tiba-tiba udah kelar aja nih fict, haha. Semoga kalian ngerti ceritanya dan suka... :)**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
